


You Feel like Home

by basicallyiwriteshit



Series: Mama's Home [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, TAZ Amnesty, The Adventure Zone Amnesty - Freeform, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, danbrey, doesn't have to be read as a part of the au but definitely not canon, ned "father figure" chicane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: A danbrey wedding. That's all. Just fluff.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Series: Mama's Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530872
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	You Feel like Home

Aubrey fidgets with the hem of her skirt, leg bouncing nervously as Jake drives Mama’s truck out to the small botanical gardens between Kepler and Greenbank that her and Dani’s wedding is set to be. She wonders if she’s under dressed. Dani’s wearing a whole dress, she’s going to look so pretty, what if Dani wants to get a divorce because she can’t even dress nice on her wedding day? 

She’d thought her wedding outfit was cute, but maybe it’s not. She didn’t even go with a full suit! Just a black button up and tucked into a black tulle skirt. The most color on her is her tie, which is a nice fiery red, and the sequined cropped jacket that’s definitely way too hot right now, she’s burning alive-- 

“Aubrey. You’re going to be just fine.” 

Aubrey’s head whips up, eyes finding the rear view mirror, and finds Mama looking up at her. Mama’s wearing a suit. Aubrey should’ve worn a suit. 

“I-- I feel so stupid, Mama. What if I-- What if I don’t look good? I know it’s stupid to think about when I’m getting married, it’s not important in the long run, but what if--” 

“Aubrey Little, are you really scared right now? I don’t think I’ve seen you scared in all the years I’ve known you, even in that first year I had you.” 

Mama’s stern voice is enough to calm Aubrey down, or at least get her to stop word vomiting. She takes a deep breath, actually turns in her seat so she can face Mama. Jake makes a distressed noise, and she feels bad a moment because she knows how paranoid he gets while driving, but he doesn’t argue with her any. 

“I just love her so much, Mama. I don’t want to mess anything up on the first day of the rest of our lives.” She says, and her voice cracks, and no she can’t start crying now, her makeup is already done--

The car pulls to a stop, and Aubrey lifts her head again, confused. They still have a couple miles to go. Jake places a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. 

“I think you need a bear hug right now. Get in the back, and I’ll start the car up again.” 

“Thanks, Jake.” Aubrey kisses his cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick stain, and clambers in the back of the car without getting out. Mama doesn’t complain, only hugs her tight and tucks her hair back in place. 

“Aubrey, you and Dani are the first I’ve ever been able to see get married. Y’know that?” 

“Yeah?” 

The car starts to move, and Aubrey takes a few deep breaths. They’ll be there in a couple of minutes. 

“You’re the only ones who’ve even made it close. That’s how in love you are. I’ve seen my kids have flings and hookups, but no one -- and I mean no one, not even Barclay -- has stayed together long enough with someone. You and Dani are meant to be, and I mean that with every fiber of my being. Jake and Barclay and I, we all watched you two from the beginning. There ain’t no doubt in my mind that you’re gonna make it through the first day, the next day, and every other day after that.” 

And just like that, Aubrey thinks she might cry again. She sniffles, hugging Mama closer and hiding her face against Mama’s shoulder. “You really mean that?” 

“Of course I do. But this stress ain’t about you lookin’ good, is it?” Mama asks. Aubrey stiffens a bit, before shaking her head. “If you think it’s better for your daddy to walk you down the aisle instead of Ned, that’s fine. I’m sure it won’t cause Ned no hard feelin’s and if it’ll keep your dad from causin’ a fuss...” 

“No, I want it to be Ned. Ned’s been more of a dad in the last few years than my dad has. I just...will you be there with me when I tell him, Mama?” 

Mama smiles, rubbing her back soothingly. “Of course I will. Then I’ll go check up on Dani, and give her the same talk because I’m sure she’s panicking just as much as you. Mama’s gotta take care of her girls today.” 

“Thanks, Mama.” Aubrey laughs a bit, smiling. She sits normally for the last minute of the car ride, and once the car is stopped she hops out and makes a beeline for Ned, who’s standing near the altar talking to the officiant. She knows Jake’ll help Mama out of the car, right now she just needs to talk to Ned. 

-

“You’re going to be just fine, Dani,” Moira’s almost done curling Dani’s hair, so she can’t do much to comfort Dani but make eye contact through the mirror and use her free hand to pat her shoulder. “Aubrey’s been snapping me all day, and she’s so excited she won’t stop asking about you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“She looks gorgeous, too. Oh, you’re a lucky one.” 

“Hey, that’s my wife,” Dani laughs, tilting her head back, and Moira laughs along as the pushes her head gently back in place. She sighs happily as they settle down. “I’m so lucky. How do you think she’s doing?” 

“Probably equally as nervous. That’s how I know you guys are going to be the best gay wives.” 

-

“Aubrey!” 

Aubrey smiles as her father engulfs her in a hug, hugging back stiffly. “Dad, hi, how are--” 

“I waved when you got out of the car, but you must not have seen it, you ran straight to Edmund over there.” 

“Right. I must not’ve seen.” Aubrey says. Things are still awkward between them, and they don’t see each other often, so of course Aubrey would run to Ned. Right? It’s not weird. 

Aubrey’s father smiles at her, pats her shoulder. “I’m so happy to get to see you get married, baby girl. After-- After everything, I thought you’d never let me back in your life, let alone invite me to your wedding...” 

“We’re doing really great, dad. I wanted you here. Dani makes me really happy.” 

“Good. Good!” Her father pulls her in for another hug, laughing a bit. When he pulls away he has tears in his eyes. “Gosh, you look beautiful Aubrey. I always thought you’d wear a tux. Your mother wanted you to wear a dress. I guess we both got what we wanted, huh?” 

“Yeah, I, uh-- Neither of those felt right, but a little bit of both just...fit.” 

“That meant to be a bi joke there, Little?” 

Aubrey laughs as Duck’s hand finds the place behind her shoulder blades, the park ranger finding her side as Mama stands off to her other side. “Yeah, just a teeny one. Was it that obvious?” 

Aubrey’s father looks a bit uncomfortable-- they never really talked much about Aubrey’s sexuality, let alone joked about it, and so it’s quite odd for him to hear it happen. He smiles nonetheless, offering out a hand to Duck. “I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Aubrey’s father.” 

“Duck Newton, it’s a nickname,” Duck says, and Aubrey snorts. He’s sticking with that introduction, alright. “I was here Aubrey’s first night in Kepler, and I gotta say, she’s grown some even in the last few years. You must be very proud of her.” 

“Oh, the proudest. I can’t believe I’m walking my baby down the aisle tonight.” 

Aubrey sucks air through her teeth, cringing, and her father looks at her confused. 

“Aubrey?..What-- What was that?..” 

Aubrey looks at Duck for help. He squeezes her shoulder. She takes a deep breath. Duck’s right there. Mama’s right there. Jake’s nearby. Dani’s nearby. She can do this. Like a-- Like a bandaid. 

“Dad, you’re...not walking me down the aisle. Ned is.” 

“I’m sorry, wha-- Who’s doing what?” 

“...Ned is wa--” 

“I heard that. I just-- You-- Aubrey, I am your father!” Her father says sternly, and Aubrey flinches. Almost immediately Mama wraps a protective arm around Aubrey’s shoulder and Aubrey leans into her thankfully, tearing up a bit. _Fuck_ , this is so stupid. Maybe she shouldn’t have invited him. “I am your _father_ , Aubrey, and fathers walk their daughters down the aisle--” 

“Now Mr. Little, you ain’t gotta cause a scene.” 

“I quite think I do, Miss Cobb. My own _daughter_ has decided that I’m not enough for her!” 

“That-- That’s not it at all, dad! I just-- Ned-- he--” 

“After everything I’ve done to get you back, Aubrey--” 

“That’s enough,” Duck’s deep drawl calls out over the shouting, and silences them all. Jake had come running up, and now leans against his legs panting. He reaches a hand out and Aubrey takes it, squeezing as she tries to figure out the right words to make him not so angry. Luckily, Duck and Mama have their own words ready apparently. “Mama? Got anythin’ to say to Mr. Little here, or should I?” 

“Oh, boy do I.” Mama hands off her cane to Jake and steps up to Aubrey’s father and for a moment Aubrey thinks she might punch him. “Mr. Little, I highly advise you don’t use any guilt trippin’ on my kids, and _yes_ she’s _my_ kid. You ain’t earned that right back yet. You say you fought to get her back in your life, well you’re fixin’ to lose her again you keep talkin’ like that. I’ve got four ‘r five big fellows around this venue who’d just _love_ to throw you out, myself included, but Aubrey _wanted_ you here. So be grateful you even got the invite.” 

Aubrey and her father both look at Mama in shock, though for two completely different reasons-- Aubrey’s father because no one’s ever spoken to him like that before, and Aubrey because Mama defended her so vehemently. Sure, Mama loves her like her own kid and has said it enough times, but hearing is different than witnessing. 

“Aubrey Little is one of the best people out there, and you’ve caused her a helluva lot of pain. I’d suggest apologizing to her and sittin’ pretty until the reception.” 

Mama returns to Aubrey’s side as Aubrey’s father processes her threat. He clears his throat and swallows thickly. 

“I...I’m sorry, Aubrey. It’s your decision, and I’m sure you have your reasons. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go...find my seat.” 

-

“Knock knock,” 

“Aubrey Little, don’t you dare, it’s bad luck!” 

“Well I’m sure glad I still sound young to you gals,” Mama teases as she peeks into the storm shelter Dani and Moira have set up shop in. She has a warm smile on her face as she steps all the way in, and she looks like she may cry again. “My, don’t you two look gorgeous. You especially, Dani.” 

“Thanks, Mama.” 

“Y’know, it seems like just yesterday I was lettin’ this scared little eighteen year old into my home, and now here she is at twenty-three and getting married.” 

The look on Mama’s face alone has Dani tearing up, and she fans at her eyes so her mascara doesn’t start to run. “Mama, don’t go making me cry like that! I’m already on an emotional roller coaster right now! How’s Aubrey doing?” 

“She’s just fine. A bit shaken up after tellin’ her father he ain’t walkin’ her down the aisle, but she’s just fine. With Jake and Duck and Ned right now.” 

“I wish I could’ve been there for her when she did that, I know she’s been worried about it...” Dani sighs. “But she’s alright now?” 

“She’s gettin’ taken care of, don’t you worry.” Mama says, moving to sit down, and only then does Dani realize something. 

“Mama, where’s your cane? You know the doctor says you need to use it,” 

“Must’ve left it with Jake after chattin’ with Mr. Little. I’ll get it in a minute.” 

Dani turns to Moira, and she nods, kissing Dani and Mama on the cheek before disappearing to go grab Mama’s cane. That leaves them alone. 

“Is Aubrey really alright? If her dad made her cry, I swear I’ll go out there in my dress and--” 

“Dani, she’s just fine, sunshine. I promise.” Mama says exasperatedly, reaching over and grabbing Dani’s hand. She has the most fond look on her face, and Dani can’t help but smile. “How you doin’? Really?” 

“I’m good. Nervous. But that’s normal for your wedding day, right?” 

“Well, I don’t know from experience, but I think so,” Mama laughs. 

“I’m so happy, Mama. I love Aubrey so much.” 

Mama squeezes Dani’s hand with a soft smile. “Trust me, the feeling’s mutual. You two are one of the most well-rounded couple I’ve seen in a while, and it’s clear you’re crazy about each other. You’re gonna go far, and if you ever feel like you don’t like livin’ in your own place, Mama’s always got room for her favorite girls.” 

Dani laughs brightly, tossing her head back. “I think we wanna live on our own for at least the first year, but we’re both gonna miss you guys.” 

“Well I’m expectin’ you two to come over for dinner at least once a month. It’s gettin’ lonely with Jake spendin’ more time at Hollis and Keith’s.” 

Dani hums and nods. “Definitely. No need to worry about that, Mama.” 

Moira comes back in with Mama’s cane and Mama stands, taking it. 

“I’ll be back in a little while to walk you down the aisle, kiddo. You look gorgeous, you’re gonna do great. Now, I’m off to check on Barclay and make sure he gets here on time.” 

Dani stands, follows Mama to the door. “Thank you, Mama. It means a lot that you’re here.” 

Mama smiles. He puts a hand on Dani’s shoulder, squeezing. 

“You’re gonna do great, kid.” 

-

Oh god. Oh god, oh god. Aubrey’s heart is beating so fast. Dani looks so fucking _beautiful_. Oh god. 

One of Moira’s compositions plays from a speaker, and Aubrey bounces nervously at the altar, Jake on her side and Moira on the side Dani’ll be standing on; Ned, from his seat, gives her a quick thumbs up, but she doesn’t see it, she can’t take her eyes off of Dani. 

It looks as if they both decided on nontraditional outfits, because Dani’s dress is a light blush pink and reaches just below her knees, sweetheart neckline, a tasteful amount of sparkle. Her hair is down, long blonde hair pinned away from her face by some sparkly pins that Aubrey is for sure stealing after this, her makeup is impeccable. 

It feels like Dani will never reach her-- Aubrey almost runs down the aisle to meet her in the middle, but she does’t, she sits patiently until Dani is in front of her, Mama giving them both a kiss on the cheek before she finds her seat in the front row next to Ned. Aubrey tears up a bit, and she eagerly takes Dani’s hand. 

“You look beautiful,” She whispers, and Dani giggles. 

“You too, babe. Love the jacket.” 

Aubrey grins as the officiant clears his throat and begins the ceremony. 

It’s officially the start of the beginning of the rest of their lives. 


End file.
